


Surviving Maveth

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, attempted suicide, basically skye and jemma both get transported to maveth, bioquake, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the monolith liquefies and absorbs Jemma, Skye is with her and both end up being transported to Maveth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you want to check out my other fics or just to talk to me. tobeabetterhuman.tumblr.com

Skye holds her breath as she waits to hear Jemma’s response.

“Oh.”

Her chest feels tight as she watches Fitz walk out of the lab with a bounce in his step. He makes his way down the hall without even noticing her.

Skye forces a smile on her face as she prepares herself to walk in. She knows she’s never stood a chance but it still hurts.

She’s used to swallowing her sorrow. So she does.

“Hey Jem.” She greets.

Jemma turns from the monolith and smiles warmly at Skye. “How are you feeling?”

Skye shrugs, “I’ve been worse. But I came to tell you that supper’s ready.”

“I’ll be up in a few.”

Skye nods and turns to leave. She hears a breathy noise come from Jemma and turns to see the look of horror on her face. Her breathe catches as she watches the monolith liquefy and surge toward Jemma.

Skye doesn’t think twice as she lunges forward. The liquid tackles Jemma and she falls to the floor. Sky manages to grab her before the thing swallows them whole.

…

The first thing that Skye notices when she wakes up is that it’s dark and her body feels heavy.

Slowly she starts to become more aware of all the aches in her body. She feels like she’s been ran over, her mouth is dry and her head is pounding.

She sits up, distinctly aware of the dirt beneath her palms.

“Skye.”

She turns to the voice recognizing it instantly.

“Jemma-”

She’s cut off as Jemma throws herself at her. She huffs being caught off guard but wraps her arms around her. She feels her shirt dampen where Jemma buries her face as she shakes in her arms.

“Hey what’s going on?” She whispers soothingly.

“That thing was chasing us and,” Jemma sniffles, “and I had to drag you here. You wouldn’t wake up.”

“What thing? Where are we?” She glances around and gasps when she looks at the sky and sees a planet.

“I’m not quite sure what galaxy considering the speed of light and distances between different planetary systems not to mention possibilities of other universes-”

“Galaxies. Are you saying we’re in another planet.”

“Yes.”

Skye releases a shaky breath as her arms tighten around Jemma.

…

She doesn’t know how long they sit there against the rock but Jemma has stopped sniffling for a while. At any other moment she would’ve been happy to be in this position, having Jemma in her arms. But right now all she feels is scared. She watches as Jemma goes through pictures in her phone, most of Fitz but some of the team.

She glances at her watch, they’ve been here for over twelve hours.

“We need to find food, water and shelter. We can’t hide behind this rock forever.” She sighs and she feels Jemma tense in her arms.

“No! We have to stay here.” She looks up at Skye with wide and pleading eyes.

She shakes her head, “Jemma-”

“How will Fitz find us?” Jemma whispers painfully and Skye’s heart hurts for so many reasons.

“If we don’t find water there will be no one to find.” She counters as Jemma drops her gaze.

“Besides don’t you want to explore this planet. Just imagine all the,” she pauses as she tries to think, “rocks you can study.”

“Fitz would be disappointment if you didn’t take the chance to explore the environment.”

Skye sees Jemma’s determination waver. “But that thing.”

Skye smiles softly to encourage Jemma, “I’ll protect you.”

She stands up slowly untangling herself from Jemma. She holds her hand out and breathes in relief when Jemma takes it.

…

They wander the territory doing there best to avoid the sand storms. The thing seems to come with them. Skye never manages to see but she catches colors, a vague silhouette that nears them and they run until there’s nothing left but silence.

It takes them two days before they find it. They stumble aimlessly, resting often. Skye feels weak, her mouth is dry and her muscles ache.

When she sees the glistening a few feet away she almost thinks it’s her mind playing tricks on her.

“Jemma.” She croaks and points in the direction.

Jemma looks and Skye begins to stagger towards the water source. She doesn’t care as she stumbles and lands partially in the water and begins gulping. She should be worried about the cleanliness but if she doesn’t drink she’ll die of dehydration.

Jemma soon follows.

When they finish, they lay next to each other, their bellies swelling with water and their deep breaths is the only thing heard.

“Skye?”

“Hmm?” Skye hums without turning. She keeps her eyes glued to the sky, it’s beautiful if it wasn’t simultaneously terrifying.

“Do you think we’ll get out?”

She knows her team will not stop until they do, most importantly she knows Fitz will not give up. “Fitz will find you.”

“Us.” Jemma frowns as she looks at Skye.

Skye turns her head and smiles at Jemma. She hopes that the sadness isn’t visible. “He’s gonna find you because you guys have a date to plan.”

“I never said yes.”

This time Skye frowns, “You never said no.”

Skye watches something flash on Jemma’s eyes and then it’s gone. Jemma stands up.

“I’m going for a swim.”

Skye feels odd. She’s not sure what happened but she feels like she should apologize. But whatever she was about to say dies in her throat when Jemma stands and pulls her shirt over her head.

Skye swallows as she’s met with pale freckled cover skin. She has to remind herself to breathe when Jemma begins to shimmy off her pants.

She feels guilty at the way she looks at Jemma but she can’t stop staring.

Jemma dives in floating lazily. Skye’s gaze never wavers.

And then Jemma’s gone, sucked into the water a look of horror etched on her face.

“Jemma!” Skye screams and stands up.

Her heart is beating wildly and she struggles to control her panic. She considers using her powers to propel her out of the water but she fears hurting her.

“Shit.” She murmurs.

She pulls out a small pocket knife she’s been carrying around, takes a deep breath and jumps in.

It takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust but even then she can’t see. She catches a dark shadow moving rapidly but isn’t sure if it’s Jemma or something else.

She swims up when she needs more air, takes a deep breath but stops when she sees Jemma’s come up.

“Skye!” Jemma screams, wailing her arms.

“Jemma!” Skye throws the knife knowing she won’t make it in time.

Jemma catches it in the air before being drag down again. She swims down but only sees darkness.

Her heart beats wildly and she swims up.

Jemma comes up once more, gasping.

Skye swims over to her and helps her out. As soon as they are on land Skye wraps her arms around Jemma tightly finally letting herself feel the fear.

Jemma’s breath slowly evens out and she seems to relax but Skye’s on edge. Her stomach hurts with the thought that she almost lost Jemma.

“I got food.” Jemma smiles as she holds up a tentacle in one hand and the knife in the other.

Skye laughs only for it to turn into a sob. She almost lost Jemma. This time it’s Jemma comforting her.

That night they sleep next to each other as Skye’s clothes dry out by the fire. The stomachs are full with food and water this time but Skye’s feels empty. The emptiness doesn’t feel to bad when Jemma spoons Skye and mumbles something about body heat and temperatures dropping at night. Skye closes her eyes hoping to get more sleep tonight.

…

They spend days exploring the nearby area luckily they manage to avoid it. It is weeks of believing they are the only humans to have been on this planet when they see tent poles the floor. They find astronaut helmets and skulls. Skye feels her stomach drop. People have been here and people have died here.

Skye tries not to shudder. The storm catches them off guard. The roaring wind picks up and Skye feels like her ears are going to explode.

They hold hands as they begin to run but the storm is fast and Skye finally sees it for the first time.

The cloaked figure.

Skye stops and Jemma pulls at her arm. “Skye let’s go.” She’s able to read Jemma’s lip.

She turns and they begin running. They stumble again when it appears in front of them. Stoping suddenly, there momentum makes them tumble back and fall to the floor.

It swings a metal bar at them, Skye manages to dodge but the swing clips Jemma on her temple. Skye sees red in the form of blood and anger. She reacts, swing of her hand and the figure flies back. She rushes and helps Jemma stand with a hand around her waist.

They run until they stumble again. When Skye looks down she sees the metal and quickly identifies the latch. Opening it, she pushes Jemma in and falls in right after her.

…

It’s miracle to find supplies there. The place looks like it’s been abandon and Skye can deduce what happened to whoever lived here.

She watches as Jemma stitches herself up as Skye holds an old mirror in front of her.

She hasn’t said anything since they settled here.

“It’s not your fault.” Jemma murmurs as she pushes the needle through her skin a wince the only sign of pain she shows.

Skye swallows but remains silent. It’s her fault Jemma got hurt. It’s her fault she’s here. It’s all her fault.

Skye looks away, the guilt is too much.

Jemma puts the needle down as she finishes up. She lifts Skye’s chin up.

“Look at me.” Jemma orders but it’s gentle.

Skye looks up. Her stomach flutters and then Jemma is leaning in.

Skye stops breathing, she closes her eyes and it’s quick. A gentle press of lips and it’s gone.

She wishes it would have been longer. That she could remember it better. She breathes and opens her eyes.

Jemma smiles.

“It’s not your fault.”

Skye is confused.

…

The kiss goes unmentioned.

Skye does a sweep of the cave but finds no one. The place looks like it has been abandoned for some time. But she knows it must’ve belong to an astronaut due to the equipment with the NASA logo lying around.

They find two cots which Skye is the most grateful for, no more aching back.

Jemma takes a quick interest to the equipment determined to get it to work. She enjoys seeing Jemma immerse herself in the project.

Skye finds interest in the journals. It’s both captivating and terrifying to read the journal of Captain Will Daniels. The man had been stuck there since 2001 and lost track of time so Skye’s not sure how long he survived. But it terrifies her to know that people have been getting sucked into this hellhole for years.

Skye wonders of they’ll ever make it home.

…

The place slowly becomes home.

They can sleep without worrying about being attack. They only leave to gather food and water and then get back. But always together.

Skye makes nothing of it until one day when she can’t sleep and decides to go out by herself.

She considers herself successful. She finds an old sword and a bottle of wine. She heads back expecting Jemma to still be asleep.

As soon as she sets foot into their abode, she sets the items down and is tackled to the ground. She huffs in pain as her back takes the impact.

She’s about to question Jemma when the she becomes aware the dampness on her shirt where Jemma has buried her face near the crook of her neck. Instead she wraps her arms tightly around Jemma’s warm body.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Skye asks in a soothing tone.

“What’s wrong?” Jemma practically screeches as she stands with rapidness that surprises Skye.

Skye follows hastily, confused with the sudden change in mood.

“How could you leave like that?” Jemma asks hysterically and Skye feels guilty for not thinking about how Jemma would feel waking up alone in a strange planet.

“Jemma, I was only going for-”

It happens quickly, Jemma crashes her lips against hers and Skye stumbles as her hands shoot out to Jemma’s hips to steady herself. She barely has time to process what’s happening when Jemma leads her to a cot.

She falls into it with Jemma on top. Her heart is thundering in her chest. It’s surreal and it shouldn’t be happening but Skye needs to feel good. Jemma does too.

Her fingers move from the curve of Jemma hip to the front of her pants. Lips still attached in a fervent kiss Skye undoes the zipper. Jemma lifts her hips up and Skye pulls the down until Jemma shimmies out of them.

Skye doesn’t waste time, she sits up, lips still attached moving roughly with need and she pulls Jemma’s top over her head. This time as they pull away Skye sees the desire pool in Jemma’s eyes. Skye feels her center throb with the look.

She wants to feels Jemma’s skin.

With expert ease she unhooks Jemma’s bra staring the luscious, soft flesh before her. Her hands reach out gently caressing Jemma. Jemma releases a shaky breath back arching, begging for more. Skye grins hands gliding down Jemma’s sides, moving them back up stopping right under Jemma’s breast, teasing.

“Skye…” Jemma growls.

Skye brushes her hands over Jemma’s breast before running her thumbs over the nipples. Jemma gives a breathy moan and shifts her hips causing Skye to stifle a groan at the action. Skye flips them over as quickly and careful as possible.

She wastes no time in latching her mouth unto a pink nipple.

“Ugh.” Jemma moans and Skye swears that is the sexiest sound she’s ever heard.

She swirls her tongue over the tip and sucks gently. She switches, running her tongue over the valley of her breast, biting the fleshy underside before gently scarping the other nipple with her teeth. Jemma’s chest is heaving and Skye feels delight knowing she’s causing that reaction. She kisses her way up biting at Jemma’s neck knowing a mark will be left behind.

Their lips meet again and this time Skye relishes in the softness of Jemma’s lips. She nips at Jemma’s bottom lip before pulling away.

She wants to touch Jemma.

Her fingers stroke the area above her underwear and as much as she wants this she needs to know that Jemma does to.

“Tell me what you want?” Skye demands.

Jemma’s hand wrap around Skye’s wrist and guide them towards the top of her underwear.

“Touch me.” Jemma pleads

Skye dips her hand inside the clothing, her middle finger quickly finding Jemma’s clit. Her nail scarpes the bundle gently before sliding through the labia coating her finger in wetness.

Jemma thrusts her hips forward and Skye fingers gently pushes at the opening of Jemma’s vagina but Skye quickly pulls back. She reminds herself to breathe getting lost in the reactions of the body beneath her.

“Skye.” Jemma whimpers.

Skye repeats the action, sliding her finger through Jemma’s folds, flicking her clit and teasing the opening. Jemma groans, back arching as Skye teases her a few more times. She’s captivated by how Jemma’s body reacts to her, trying to suck her fingers in. This time she stops feeling the ring of muscles grip and draw her in.

Its then that Skye becomes aware of the nails digging into her back, urging her. Skye complies. She pushes a finger in slowly feeling the warmth that surrounds her. She pumps slowly watching Jemma for any signs of discomfort. Jemma’s face is scrunched up but Skye is sure that it’s pleasure. She pumps slowly meeting Jemma’s thrust.

“Don’t stop.” Jemma whines.

That’s all the confirmation Skye needs as she starts to pump faster. She stares at Jemma’s lips, watching as they quiver slightly. She leans down wanting to taste them again, it’s a taste she'll never get tired of. There lips slide together and Jemma bites her hard when her palm brushes against her clit. She continues pumping, feeling the heat and tightness.

Jemma’s thrust became erratic which signals to Skye that she’s close. She removes her lips and makes her way down. Keeping her pace she attaches her mouth to the swollen bundle of nerve between Jemma’s legs. She swirls her tongue and then gently sucks. Jemma’s body tenses and gives two sporadic thrusts, she tightens around Skye’s finger and Skye moves up to look at Jemma’s face. She continues to pump helping her ride the aftershocks.

Lips slightly parted, eyes squeezed shut, small breathy sounds, Jemma trembles, tenses and slumps. Skye retracts her previous thought, this is the most sexiest thing she’s ever seen and if Jemma lets her she wants to see that face many more times.

“Fuck.” Skye groans, feeling her core throb.

She contemplates putting her own hand inside her pants and just getting rid of the tension but then Jemma opens her eyes. Jemma looks satisfied with a dopey grin and Skye feels proud. Jemma’s hand slide under Skye’s shirt and she smile salaciously.

“Your turn.”

…

Hours later they lay squeezed together into the cot, their bodies bare and heated skin touching. Jemma has a leg swung over Skye’s and her hand draws patterns on Skye’s stomach. Skye chest is still bubbling with joy. She never would’ve thought that she would have Jemma in her arms like this. She thinks of all they’ve been through; with S.H.I.E.L.D. and on this planet.

They’ve grown so much, they’ve changed.

“I don’t want to be Skye anymore.” The hand that is tracing non-existent patterns onto her stomach stops.

“Why?” Jemma asks curiously.

Skye sighs, thinking of her life since she met S.H.I.E.L.D. All of those she’s lost including her own humanity.

“Skye was the hacker, Skye was the girl searching for her identity, for her parents and,” she takes deep breath and smiles, “I never liked Mary anyway.”

“Then who do you want to be?”

She thinks of Calvin who loved her despite his flaws. He killed her mother to save her. She thinks of her mother who died fighting for what she believed in. She thinks of finally knowing her real birthday.

“Daisy Johnson.”

…

Daisy wakes up with Jemma’s bare body pressed to her side. The feeling of Jemma’s breast touching her own naked skin stirs something within her. Though it’s a common occurrence to wake up like this she still feels like it’s a dream. At times a nightmare when she wakes up disoriented and realizes where they are but she so grateful have Jemma with her. She still hopes she’s not a replacement for someone else.

“Daisy, I can hear you thinking.” Jemma murmurs, eyes still closed.

Daisy grins knowing the effort put into making Jemma call her by her new name, the nights she spent making Jemma scream Daisy. “Do you miss Fitz?” Daisy asks.

“Of course I do. I miss all my friends.” Jemma leans up to look at Daisy.

Daisy ponders what will happen to their relationship if they return. but she still hopes they return even if she loses Jemma. As long as Jemma’s happy, she can live with that.

…

They go for food. It’s like any other day. They avoid the no-fly areas mentioned in the journal but then they see it, a flare.

“It’s Fitz.” Jemma says and she springs toward the ridge where she saw it come from.

Daisy follows immediately after her. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest, they’re going home. They’re almost there when the storm hits. Jemma halts when the path is no longer visible. Daisy can sense another presence her body immediately going into alert.

“It’s here.” Daisy whispers.

“Jemma!” Fitz voice echoes through the wind. They push forward hoping they are heading in the right direction when Daisy fells to the floor with pain shooting up her leg. She sees an axe being wielded their way the cloaked figure is so close that Daisy can see its eyes for the first time.

Eyes physically human but missing any human like quality in them. Daisy shutters but uses her powers to throw the figure off its feet. She glances down to see the blood flowing from her leg.

“Fuck.”

“Daisy!” She turns to Jemma a few feet away from her on the ground.

Jemma tries to crawl her way over to Daisy but against the wind it proves futile.

“Jemma go!” Daisy urges she moves towards Jemma.

Jemma shakes her head, “I can’t leave you Daisy.”

Daisy knows they wont make it out of here together. Her leg is a setback and someone needs to fight this thing.

“If anyone can find a way to get me out it’s you. If not we’ll both be stuck here for who knows how long.” Daisy tells her. She spots a shadow in the dust cloud and her hand shoots out and rocks fly into the air. She turns to Jemma.

“Go, I’ll hold this thing back.” Jemma looks conflicted and Skye gives hugs her an awkward hug from the ground.

Jemma grabs her face with both palms and pulls her in for a chaste and hard kiss.

“Jemma, the portal’s closing!” Fitz shouts. She catches sight of Fitz crawling against the wind wrapped to a harness.

“I’ll come back for you.” Jemma promises as she grabs Fitz hand and then they’re being pulled away.

“I know.”

She sees a faint light fade away a few feet from her. The portal closes.

Daisy just hopes that she can survive that long.

…

Daisy is not a doctor but she knows that the itching on her wound is not a good sign. She pours alcohol on the wound but the uneasy feeling in here stomach doesn’t ease. She’s not sure how she survived the storm with a bloody leg. She just hopes the stitches she gave herself will hold up.

She’s worried and she’s pissed that she’ll probably die of an infection instead of the murderer that’s been chasing her.

She pushes herself though. She needs to be alive for when Jemma comes back for her. Hobbling around she brings back enough water and food to last her a few days.

And she lays, she waits.

She feels tired and weak and she can’t help but think that the last time she sweated on this bed it was for a completely different reason. Jemma was here.

She wishes Jemma was here to tell her what to do. She begins to tremble as a cold sheen of sweat covers her body. She pulls the covers up despite knowing that her body temperature is probably high.

It feels like forever, her ears are drumming when she sees her run in. Brown wavy locks and caramel colored eyes.

“Jemma.” She whispers.

She can’t hear her voice but she can feel her heart pounding wildly. She sees a hand reach out and closes her eyes before it can reach her.

Exhaustion takes over.

…

She wakes up startled and sits up on the bed. Her breathing is heavy and she feels drained.

She glances around as her mind catches up.

“Jemma.” She calls out, her voice hoarse.

Silence.

She breaks. Her body shakes for a completely different reason this time.

It was all a hallucination.

She is still alone.

…

It becomes repetitive. Wake up, find food and water, workout, and draw. She’s running out of will, strength and pages.

But she continues, for Jemma.

Her pictures are getting better but she’s still scared that one day she’ll wake up and forget how her face looks. That she’ll no longer be able to draw Jemma.

She looks at her watch.

3 months. The first month though scary was easier, she still had hope. But lately it’s been weaning down.

Some days she won’t go out or she’ll skip a meal. But still she draws. She fills out every blank spot with something: thoughts, pictures.

It’s when the fourth month of being a alone comes that she starts to worry. She can’t take the silence anymore.

She screams until her throat feels raw. She begs for mercy, to God, anyone, to help her or find her. Her eyes are red by the time she’s done.

She can’t stand it anymore, the fear of walking out of her shelter. She can’t stand the thoughts that go through her head or how her eyes linger on the last bullet left in the gun she found belonging to Captain Will Daniels.

She prays for a miracle.

The fifth month comes and it’s rare when she gets out. She’ll go a few days without eating. All she wants to do is sleep. All she wants to do is dream and see Jemma one more time even if it’s not really her.

She dreams for days not sure when she’s awake.

Then her watch changes again. 12 months here, 6 without Jemma.

She feels empty. So empty it hurts.

That morning she reaches for the gun. Her hands are steady as she checks the final bullet. She takes off the safety. She looks at the journal that no longer has any space left in it.

Grabbing a pocket knife she carves the words I’m sorry into the cover. She flips through the pages; she wants the last image in her mind to be of Jemma. Setting the book down, she grabs the gun again.

This time her hands do shake. She glances at the entrance of her home in the last 6 months, silently hoping, begging for Jemma to walk through.

She doesn’t.

She closes her eyes tightly, her jaw set, she brings the gun to her temple feeling the cool metal against her skin.

Her hand shakes, the bed shakes and she’s sure that her powers are causing a rumbling.

She breathes in and holds her breath.

She pulls the trigger.


	2. Needs and Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma's pov. Follows right after Jemma goes through the portal and back to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Another fast paced chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Jemma squeezes her eyes tightly. She doesn’t want to open them and see that Daisy is not here with her. She feels the cold linoleum against her cheek. It’s wet. She hadn’t realized when she started crying. She should feel comfort; she should feel joy at being back. But she doesn’t. She feels empty.

She should be with Daisy.

Her heart constricts and her body feels heavy. She’s not sure if it is due to the change in environment or the guilt. A gentle hand touches her back and she flinches.

“Jemma?” Fitz calls out tentatively.

She wipes her eyes discretely though she’s sure she fails to hide the tears. Jaw clenched and fists balled up, she sits. Her eyes hurt, the lights seeming blinding, everything too bright. As her vision adjusts the figures before her begin to clear up. An inkling of happiness warms her heart to see her family.

Coulson, May, Bobby, Hunter and Mack. Their smiles tinted with an edge of despair. Her family is incomplete.

Daisy should be here.

Her heart clenches again. She turns to Fitz, a smile of relief on his face, a smile that would have brought comfort in the past but now she just feels empty. She feels lonely in the room filled of people she longed to see.

Now she longs to see Daisy.

Her eyes water and she turns away from Fitz unable to look at him. She should’ve stayed. Her eyes linger to the pile of rubble on the floor and she stills. She can’t breathe.

“No!” She screeches as she launches towards the pieces of rock on the floor. “Daisy!”

She grabs a handful and watches as the grains of sand slip through her fingers. Dust. It can’t be. She has to fix this.

“Jemma you need to calm down.” Fitz urges as he tries to remove her from the debris.

She thrashes against his arms and elbows him in the face. He yelps and falls back. She doesn’t feel any guilt at the moment for hitting Fitz; all she can do is stare at the remains of the monolith. Her breathing is uneven and she can feel the signs of a panic attack but she can’t command her brain to relax. She has to find a way to get to Daisy.

“No, no, no.” She whimpers over and over. Her fingers trembled as she picks up the sand, trying, willing it to remain intact, to form back into its original form.

“We have to sedate her.” She hears someone say.

Before she can protest there is a prick on her neck and her vision begins to fade to darkness. She wants to scream, she wants to cry but the exhaustion wins. She feels her body slowly succumb to darkness but her heart beats loudly in her chest, it screams for one person.

Daisy.

…

She wakes up feeling as if she’s been ran over. Momentarily, she forgets where she is at as her arm slings to the side only to find an empty space. She opens her eyes and feels her heart break once more. She releases a shaky breath as she sits up. She’s in the med bay and Fitz is sleeping on a chair next to her bed.

He wakes up slowly but jumps up when he sees she’s awake.

“Jemma.” He makes a movement to hug her but stops and instead he holds her hand.

She stares at her hand unable to stop herself from comparing how it’s rougher, larger, different. But she squeezes his hand back because it familiar, it’s warm and it’s Fitz. She offers a smile though she’s pretty sure it comes out more like a grimace.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Her smile drops. She’s far from okay and she hopes that Daisy is.

“We need to find a way to bring Daisy back.”

She moves to stand but he stops her with a hand on her shoulder. He frowns and she narrows her eyes at him.

“You need to rest and we need to run some test. We don’t know how being in a different planet impacted your body.”

“If you think I’m going to lay on this bed while-”

“We’ll get Skye-”

“-Daisy-”

“-Daisy back soon. I’m already working on it. I promise.”

Jemma lays back but she is far from calm. She needs to trust Fitz, it is only a matter of time before she can leave the med bay and focus on getting Daisy back. Fitz sighs in relief seeing that he has managed to convince Jemma for the time being.

…

It takes a week before Jemma is cleared. To say she is livid is an understatement. Anything can happen in a few days in that god forsaken planet that is haunted by that monster. She walks to the lab feeling restless. She hasn’t slept well, her bed feels cold and nightmares plague her. Just the thought that Daisy could be…

She shakes her head willing those thoughts away. Daisy is strong, she has powers and Jemma promised to go back for her. She intends to keep it.

Fitz is already in the lab when she steps in.

“How is it coming along?” She asks as she glances at the monitor that Fitz is working on.

“I,” he pauses trying to mask his uncertainty, “It’s coming.”

She nods but she doesn’t buy it. Fitz has never been a good liar.

“We’ll get her back, I promise.” He reaches out to hold her hand.

Jemma nods. She trusts him and she wants to believe him because she doesn’t know what she’ll do if they don’t get Daisy back.

…

The nights begin to roll one into another. She’s up before everyone and the last one to head to bed. Most nights she has to be dragged out by Fitz or Bobby. On rare occasions May will come in. All she needs to do is gave Jemma the look and she’s gone to her room before May has the chance to throw her over her shoulder and lock her up in her room like she did the first time. She’ll spend five hours max in her bed sleep 3 if she’s lucky.

She’s running herself thin but Daisy needs her. She needs Daisy.

On this particular night Fitz has left her alone an hour ago with a sigh of annoyance. She’s not sure if it’s due to their lack of progress or at Jemma in general. But Jemma refuses to give. She refuses to break. Finally with a sigh she turns off the computer after saving her work.

She knows her friends are worried about her but it’s been almost two months and she has not gotten any closer to finding a way back. She makes the lonely trip back to her room, her feet shuffling due to exhaustion and evasion. Her hand reaches for the knob but she stops.

She can’t do this.

She can’t go back into her room and pretend that everything will be alright. She can’t lay there another night and miss her companion. She can’t.

Instead she makes her way down the hall and stops in front of another door. She wishes she would open the door and be able to find the owner sitting there and smiling back at her. She opens the door.

Empty.

She releases a shaky breath as she walks in and sits on the bed. She doesn’t bother to turn on the lights. Though she has adjusted better her eyes still feel sensitive to the brightness and in the darkness she can pretend that she’s still back with Daisy. She glances at the little hula girl on Daisy’s nightstand. The one she gave to her before heading to Afterlife. She puts it back and lies down.

The duvet smells old, like dust. She wishes it could smell like Daisy but there is no trace of her and Jemma cries as she clings to the pillow.

_Jemma’s running. Everything is dark but she knows where she is at. She needs to find Daisy. Her chest feels tight but she can’t stop._

_Not until she finds her. Not until they’re safe._

_And then everything changes. She’s not sure where she is standing. There’s dust and she squints as she tries to figure out where to go._

_Then she sees it._

_She stands stock still as the figure in the dark cloak looms unwavering a few feet before her. The robes swish in the air a hood covering its face._

_“You’re too late.” It whispers._

_No. She can’t be. She shakes her head. The figure pulls the hood down and she gasps. Familiar brown eyes are now cold, hallowed and pale cheeks, it can’t be. Her heart thumps wildly and she falls to her knees with a shriek._

_“Daisy!”_

She wakes drenched in cold sweat. Her breathing is labored and it takes her a moment to register the hand on her shoulder. She turns and almost thinks it’s Daisy when she sees the dark eyes. But she shakes her head to clear her vision, her head.

“May.” She croaks with a forced smile.

“Come on.” She orders and walks out.

Jemma, still shaken, takes a moment before following. She finds May in the kitchen with two cups of tea already ready.

“Thank you.” She murmurs as she takes a cup and a seat but unable to look May in the eyes. She doesn’t want pity. She doesn’t need it. She needs Daisy.

She sips her tea thinking she might need coffee if she’s going to get through this day. But the guilt is always there. She has a warm bed, she has options of food and drinks, and she has the sun. She has her friends and the safety of the base. What does Daisy have?

“You should talk to Andrew.” May pulls her out of her thoughts.

Jemma looks up wide eyed. But there is no pity there, there is only understanding. She doesn’t want to argue so instead she nods.

“I’ll think about it.” She murmurs as she goes to make herself a coffee.

She doesn’t need help. She needs Daisy.

…

Another month passes and Jemma begins to lose faith but she can’t resign herself to the idea that Daisy may be lost forever. But Fitz is still there, comforting and helping her. He hasn’t given up when everyone else seems like they have.

The fourth month comes with the monolith long forgotten. They begin to research other ways to get to the planet.

“I know you’re worried about Skye-”

“-Daisy.” Jemma corrects.

“Daisy,” Fitz corrects himself, “But I was wondering, I mean we never got a chance to, would you like to go to dinner with me?”

Fitz ramble would be endearing if he wasn’t putting her on the spot, if she still wasn’t so stuck on Daisy. He waits nervously, his smile slowly turning into a frown with her lack of response. Jemma loves Fitz, she does but not the same way she loves Daisy. But Fitz is here and he’s helping her. He’s the only one who hasn’t given up; he’s the one keeping her sane. She shouldn’t but she does because shes's afraid of losing him.

“Okay.”

Her voice is low but he catches it and sighs in relief. I grin covers his face. They go out that night. A restaurant that Fitz reserved only for them, candles everywhere. It’s romantic but she feels like she’s betraying Daisy. The atmosphere is so awkward that Jemma wants to run and crawl into her bed.

It’s when he tries to lean in and kiss her that she breaks. She moves her head so that his lips land on her cheek and the tension is there. The tears fall and Fitz is dumbstruck on what to do.

“Jemma.” He whispers desolate.

“I- Daisy.” She chokes out unable to explain to him. She’s afraid of losing him.

“We’ll get her back I promise but you don’t have to put your life on hold because of her. She wouldn’t want you to do that.”

And it’s true. Daisy would want her to be happy, to move on. But she can’t. With a broken heart and tears streaming down her face she tells Fitz everything. She tells him about the planet, the monster, their near death experiences and how she and Daisy grew closer, the hideout, the bones and Captain Will Daniels' diary; everything.

He listens to her, sadness evident but he stays and Jemma loves him a little more for that. She wishes she could reciprocate his feelings.

“We’ll get her back.” He offers at the end of her story. She sees his hand move to grab hers but he stops himself.She really wishes she could love him, he deserves so much.

…

They stage an intervention. She would have found it comic had it not been for her continuing weight loss and the dark circles around her eyes. She knows she looks almost haunting but her looks are the last thing on her mind right now. They take turns talking as she stares at the wall with a blank expression.

“You need to be okay for when we get Sk-Daisy back.” Coulson finally says.

It’s a low blow, using daisy against her. And she wants to scream at them because they’ve given up long time ago. But she agrees mostly to get them of her back. Mostly for Daisy who's going to need her support when she returns. She’ll see Andrew if it’ll give her family some peace and she'll be allowed back into the lab. She'll see Andrew even if she thinks it's a waste of time.

Time.

Time is what she doesn't have. It’s been five months without Daisy. She barely managed to survive the whole ordeal with Daisy by her side. But Daisy is alone in that planet, she has no one.

She feels upset to be sitting in a chair across from Dr. Garner. It’s a waste of her time and for the most part she tunes him out.

“-she might not be alive.”

Jemma barely catches the words and she gives him hard look. “Excuse me?”

He takes a deep breath, “I was telling you that you have to consider the possibility that Daisy might not be alive.”

She stands up abruptly, the arm chair sliding a few inches back. She’s livid. They haven’t been much help and here they are assuming the worst. How is this suppose to help her when instead they're only tormenting her more.

“Don’t you dare-”

“-Jemma-” He tries to calm her.

“-assume that you know Daisy or me or anything about that planet. You weren't there." Her chest is heaving. "I came to you for help not to have you, to have you-” She chokes on her words.

And she runs. She runs from Dr. Garner but she can’t run from her fears because though she’ll never admit it she has considered the possibility. What if she's too late?

She refuses to see Dr. Garner again after that.

…

She loves Fitz.

He’s a genius and she’ll be indebted to him forever. He uses Captain Will Daniels to trace the history back to NASA back to the sponsor and eventually back to a medieval Castle in England and along with Jemma’s calculations they finally have a plan. Jemma’s body feels tense with anxiety the days leading up to the execution. She feels hope but she is also beyond scared that it’ll fail, scared that Daisy won’t be there.

There’s an argument beforehand about who will be going through and who will stay back. Fitz wants Jemma to stay but Jemma argues that she knows how to find daisy, she hopes she can. There is still so much room for error and miscalculations. Their plans are thwarted when they see that HYDRA has infiltrated the castle. Ward is there and Jemma feels her blood run cold.

She’s not going to let him ruin this for her.

She jumps into the portal right after Ward, Mack follows and so does Coulson, the rest stay back to guard the portal and deal with the rest. As soon as she lands everything becomes familiar, the absences of light, the dust and the sky. She glances back to see Coulson engaged in a heated battle with Ward. She wastes no time as she sets off in a sprint to find Daisy, they only have so much time before the portal closes. Mack trails behind her and catches up to her in seconds. She recognizes the area noting that they are not that far off.

_Bang!_

The loud noise throws her off. Jemma’s blood runs cold as she stops for a second. She hates that she has become very familiar with that sound. She runs as fast as she can, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She spots the latch. She opens it and goes inside.

“Daisy!” She shouts breathless. She’s scared but she dashes towards where their bed is and stops.

She forgets to breath. She’s sure her heart has stopped. She can’t feel her limbs as she crumbles to the floor. Her body shakes and she begins to hyperventilate as the tears fall. Frozen as she stares at the blood on Daisy’s head, the blood that stains the sheet beneath her.

“Skye!” She registers Mack’s deep voice as he rushes to her. He places his index and middle finger on her carotid artery. “She’s still breathing!”

The words snap Jemma out of her state and she rushes towards Daisy. She pushes down the urge to vomit at the sight of the blood. The first thing she sees is the bullet on the pillow, bent and used. She takes of her jacket and uses the sleeves to tie it around Daisy’s head. She notes that the blood that stains her hands is warm. She finds herself torn between guilt for not arriving earlier but thankful that she wasn’t too late, that Daisy is still breathing.

“We need to get her back to the base quickly.” She tries to sound strong but her voice wavers.

Mack nods and picks her up with ease. Ascending is a little trickier but they make it back without a hitch. She only glances once at Ward’s still body on the floor, his eyes open void of life. Coulson rushes them in and Jemma thanks whatever higher being there is out there as they make it through the portal in time.

Jemma prays that it’s not too late for Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering doing one more chapter to explain how Daisy survived and maybe repercussions to Daisy's injury and provide closure to all the relationships. Thanks for reading, feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	3. It's not her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to read. To go over everything. Kidding aside, thanks to all the lovely people who left comments, I reread each and every comment to find inspiration to continue this. You are my motivation, hope this didn't disappoint.

Coma.

 

Jemma tells herself that everything will be okay, that it’s only a matter of time before Daisy opens her eyes and smiles at her.

 

She holds her hand tightly for days. She doesn’t know if she holds it so that Daisy knows on some level that she’s not alone or if it’s to reassure herself that Daisy’s here (barely).

 

She refuses to leave Daisy’s bedside unless it’s to use the restroom. All it takes is for May to come in and threaten her with a look and begrudgingly she goes to shower and have a proper meal but then she heads right back.

 

She holds Daisy’s hands as she sits and stares at her the whole time. She’s afraid of closing her eyes and waking up to find her gone. Or worse, dead.

 

It's not like she gets much sleep anyways. Hey dreams are restless and haunted, she'd much rather be awake. 

 

It’s a miracle Daisy’s alive (barely) but Jemma still feels like she can’t breathe.

 

The bruising on Daisy’s cranium led them to believe that Daisy’s powers most likely caused the bullet ricochet from her skull. The blood vessels and a few bones in her arms were broken as well due to her powers. And though the bullet had not gone through there was still a significant amount of blood loss and brain swelling which worried them. They had to perform a ventriculostomy on Daisy in order to get the excess liquid out.

 

She looks so thin and pale. It reminds her so much of the incident with Quinn. She’s so afraid but the soft rise and fall of her chest is soothing to Jemma, proof that the Daisy is still breathing (barely).

 

She thought she’d be happy by now. She thought she’d be able to sleep at night, she can’t.

 

She hates being a doctor and knowing the statistics of Daisy coming out of this okay, the odds of Daisy waking up and the odds of Daisy not having some sort of permanent brain damage.

 

She berates herself, the guilt threatening to swallow her whole. She should’ve stayed, should've gotten there sooner. But she can’t drown while Daisy is fighting for her life.

 

“She’ll be okay.” Fitz says as he places a hand on her shoulder.

 

She jumps in her seat not hearing Fitz walk in. “You don’t know that.” She snaps.

 

The regret is instant and her body slumps. This is Fitz, her best friend; he only means well. It's thanks to him and their friends that Daisy is here.

 

“She’s a fighter.” He adds not affected by her short temper. She nods.

 

This is what she wanted; they’re both alive (barely).

 

…

 

Mack gives her the Journal. Her fingers run over the broken cover. SORRY carved in a haunting way. She looks at the Daisy, the beeping of the machine is the only sign that Daisy’s still alive. And it hurts. It feels like a nightmare since the moment that they got sucked in into that hellhole. Maybe even long before that. She feels broken, exhausted from crying, she feels like disappearing.

 

But the thought that Daisy needs her keeps her grounded (barely).

 

Pages filled with her. Pictures, thoughts that go from hope, to desperation and end with resignation. She feels useless as she waits for a sign that Daisy will return.

 

She's angry. Angry at herself for not being able to save Daisy and she wants to be angry at Daisy for not waiting a little longer. But her anger does not solve anything.

 

“Simmons.”

 

She looks to see Bobbi standing in front of her.

 

"Go eat and take a nap," Jemma opens her mouth to protest but Bobbi continues, "I'll stay with her and I'll promise to get you if anything happens."

 

Jemma closes her mouth a sighs. She nods weakly, stands up feeling her joints pop.

 

"I'll be back." She whispers to Daisy even if she can't hear her and walks out.

 

...

 

Jemma strokes Daisy’s hair back, it has grown long since she last saw her; a year. She thought that having Daisy back would fix everything but this is something she can't fix. She catches the movement in her eyelids first, then the twitching in Daisy's fingers. She stands. Her heart skips a beat and she waits.

 

Eyes flutter open, squinting at the dim light. Jemma holds her breath, it's finally happening. Daisy opens and closes her mouth as if trying to get used to the movement.

 

“Who are you? Where am I?” She finally croaks out.

 

And it hurts.

 

Her hand stills on Daisy's hair. Daisy could be confused.

 

“Daisy it’s me. It’s okay we are back at the base.” She pleads, she tries to use a comforting voice that might be for her own benefit but she knows it's laced with desperation.

 

The girl shakes her head and backs away from her touch and Jemma's heart clenches. Her hand falls to her side.

 

"I'm not Daisy." She shakes her head and Jemma can see the panic building as Daisy tries to scramble away from her. The room starts to shake and Jemma feels useless. 

 

"Daisy please relax-" She pleads as she feels her eyes watering.

 

"No!" Daisy shouts and a the glass windows explode. And Jemma can't move, cant say anything. She watches as Fitz and Mack rush in. Mack holds Daisy down.

 

"Let go of me!" Daisy thrashes against him, the whole base shakes and Jemma wishes the roof would just fall on her, she's tired of fighting. She can't do this without Daisy. 

 

Fitz injects her with a sedative as the lights above them flicker on and off.

 

"You can’t keep me here!" Daisy shouts weakly as her body falls against the mattress. The room stills shaking and daisy closes her eyes as the medicine takes effect.

 

Her chest feels to tight as her heart thumps wildly in her chest. Mack and Fits stare at her with worry and she closes her eyes tightly. This has to be a nightmare.

 

"Daisy." Jemma chokes out.

 

She falls to the floor, she can't do this with out her. And the girl in front of her is no longer Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, I'm already working on the fourth but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Let me know what you thought and hopefully it doesn't take me forever to update again.


End file.
